Sexual Tension
by Amethyst Beloved
Summary: Miles and Tristan have their personal reasons for not moving past second base. But what happens when they find themselves alone at the Hollingsworths during another thunderstorm? Sensual Triles with some past Yates angst.
1. Lightning

-/-/-(Miles' POV)-/-/-

It's a rainy evening and I have my phone pressed to my ear, impatiently waiting for the ringing to stop. I smile when the person on the other end finally picks up and said hello.

"Hey Tris, wanna come over tonight?"

"Sure. Let me guess, Frankie and Winston finally caved and are begging us for a charades rematch?"

"Nope. Chewy's helping Frankenstein with Panthers stuff at Zoë's, so the good TV is all ours."

"It's a date! See you in a bit."

As I hang up the phone, I look out window and see the first lightning bolt of the night leave its imprint against the dark sky. Shivers course down my spine as my mind did what it always does best, which was to think about my boyfriend.

It has been quite some time since we've become official, and I was relieved that I hadn't done anything to mess it up just yet. I believe that a lot of credit went to taking things slow, even if the urge of wanting Tristan in every way possible is pent up inside me to the point of sometimes driving me mad.

Tristan and I are no strangers when it comes to make-out sessions. But so far both of us have an unspoken agreement going on where we respectfully keep all of our exploring at the waist up. I let out a content sigh as I summon the sensual memory of watching Tristan slowly unbuttoning my dress shirt in the back seat of my car. Remembering how delicately he planted a string of soft kisses from my collar bone to my stomach and back up again before nestling on my lap and kissing my neck stirred a swarm of butterflies in my stomach.

A part of me wished that Tristan had continued kissing lower. And I knew that simply guiding him in that direction would have quickly allowed me to get what I wanted.

But I was in no place to be selfish.

I vividly recalled a somber moment that took place on the last day of our magical spring break after we shared our second first kiss during the thunderstorm. Despite the fact that relationship labels were not yet established at the time, Tristan felt comfortable enough to finally open up about his affair with Yates. My heart broke into pieces when I realized that he was basically being groomed to be our English teacher's glorified sex toy. After Tristan was able to admit that he was being manipulated, I wrapped my arms around him and made a silent promise to myself that this time _he_ would be the one setting the pace.

The problem is that I didn't expect my needs to be this intense. After all, I did blow off a skinny dipping date with Maya because the urge to get back at my father and Drew for throwing the "Miles Management Plan" in my face was stronger. This desire I felt to be closer to Tristan was nothing I had ever experience before. However, this wasn't about me. It was time to put someone else first for once.

A sharp knocking brings me back to reality. As I open the door, I notice that the light from another flashing bolt makes Tristan's hair seem as it was glowing against the darkness. Feeling the same effect that pulls a moth to a flame, I didn't even trust myself to give my boyfriend a simple kiss hello without losing all control. Instead I envelope him a tender hug and walk backwards to lead him out of the cold. Tristan smiles warmly at me after we separate and gives me a soft kiss on the cheek. My stomach flips.

I'll be able to keep my emotions in check... right?


	2. Thunder

-/-/-(Tristan's POV)-/-/-

I feel nothing but warmth when Miles tenderly gathers me in his arms and pulls me out of the rain. I give him a kiss on the cheek, and as I lean back I soften even more at the smile playing on his lips. Pure happiness is radiating from his eyes and for the millionth time I thank my lucky stars that he is my boyfriend.

"The popcorn's ready. Let's get this movie marathon started!"

He takes my hand and tugs me along to the living room where a wide array of snacks were waiting for us. We plop on the couch and I toss some popcorn in my mouth. I can't help but laugh when I meet Miles' eyes and see the playful grin on his face.

"You used dil spice," I say fondly. "My secret ingredient."

"It's our secret ingredient now," he quipps playfully as he leans over to steal a kiss.

The opening credits start to run but instead I am distracted by the sound of thunder crashing outside as my mind wanders off to the last time Miles and I found shelter from the rain in the back seat if his car.

I had already unbuttoned his shirt and I was in the process of kissing his neck. It took every ounce of self control to not grind myself against his lap because we hadn't gone that far yet. I felt his hands travel from my hips to hold the hem of my polo shirt. My hands trailed up his chest and rested on his shoulders, both thumbs hooked under the material. Sensing the direction of where things were headed, in one swift movement I pushed off his dress shirt and my arms raised on its own accord as Miles pulled off my polo. He gripped me in a tight hug, and the sensation of feeling his hot skin directly pressed against mine was like no other. Judging by his sharp intakes of breath, I could tell that he was just as dazzled by this new experience.

"I... I don't want to have sex," Miles whispered. "I mean, not here-"

"Shhhh...", I shushed soothingly, rubbing circles on his back. "Our first time won't be in a car."

Miles instantly relaxed and chuckled softly as I lost myself in his kisses.

I'm snapped out of my reverie when I hear Miles laughing out loud at a joke. I smile at him and he reaches out to squeeze my hand before bringing his attention back to the movie.

I wanted him. And I knew exactly what it felt like to be intimate with a man. But I also knew how it felt like to be pressured. With Grant, my desperateness of finding love robbed me from going at a comfortable pace. It wasn't until it was over that I noticed that my needs were cast aside to make room for his. He chose his words in such a way that I truly believed that unless I played by his rules, I wasn't qualified to be his lover. And I fell for all of it.

This is not going to happen to Miles. He is the one who is completely new to this kind of relationship, and it is my responsibility to make sure that he calls the shot. The last thing I would ever do is force my desires on anyone before they were ready to go further themselves. Miles will make the first move and I have to concentrate on being patient.

A particularly loud thunderclap roars in the sky and everything goes pitch black. Miles takes a breath and turns to face me as he inches closer.

"So... " he rumbles in his deep voice that never fails to make my toes curl. "What now?"


End file.
